


In the Womb

by suspenders



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ...its a christmas tradition, Crack Fic, Domestic Larry, Fluff, I let it get too soft, Kid Fic, Louis in Panties, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, and i mean /everything/, but its almsot too serious to be one, i want to call this a, kath is the overprotective midwife, male labour, suzie and tammy are the two aunties that document everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspenders/pseuds/suspenders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzie appears in front of her, clear as day and smiles. “It’s not your time yet.”</p>
<p>And okay, Angharad really should’ve expected this. She squeezes her eyes shut when she sees Suzie begin to wave her wand around, the cum doing nothing to slow her down. </p>
<p>Then she’s overcome with warmth and her vision grows completely dark, a sound enters her ears like someone pulling a bath plug and she feels herself being tugged and pulled.</p>
<p>Everything goes red.</p>
<p>Angharad flutters her eyes open cautiously and realises she’s no longer in Louis’ arsehole, she’s somewhere else and she has no idea where that somewhere is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Womb

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading this you may want to read [It's My Birthday](http://http://archiveofourown.org/works/4333131) since this had side references you may not understand.
> 
> _//_
> 
> I need to stop writing Angharad fics. 
> 
> This time it was based on her wish ‘Can I be in the womb and then I come out’. I just turned it ten times softer than she probably expected and it somehow became this... surprise?
> 
> I'd like to give a big, big, _big_ thank you to Kath because she is incredible and the softest larrie and helped me with a lot of the scenes in this and I love her and her ideas. Katharine, my heart is yours.
> 
> Also, thank you to Ang because you surprisingly keep me motivated to write so, thank you. I'd also like to apologise for constantly bugging you with questions about this fic. I just wanted it to be everything and more. I hope it is a successful rebound from RNTM ending.
> 
> P.S. Ang, if you take two months to read this fic never, ever mention me writing ever again. Bitch.
> 
> P.P.S I'm sorry this isn't Relief Next To Me. Its the best I could do.
> 
> P.P.P.S. This could've been a legit fic if it didn't involve Angharad as a newborn with her knowledge and extensive vocabulary. *whole crowd groans out 'Thanks Angharad'*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are mentions of: Reminiscing of the past, Male pregnancy, Description not from third person Angharad, It gets really soft really fast, Protective midwifery, Nesting (Kath and Ang: you can thank me later), Domestic dirty talk, Clothing hoarding, Male in labour, Domestic Larry, Some more soft stuff, The soft never stops. Not as many puns and jokes as you would think.

_PREVIOUSLY_

 

Angharad watched mesmerized as cum spirted from Louis’ cock in bursts and begun to steadily flood where they stood. There was just so much cum, especially considering Louis had come not that long along when Angharad had rimmed him. It just keeps coming.

She pulls her eyes from Louis’ cock when the substance is up to their waists. Tammy and Katharine are standing on the couch that is just barely keeping them out of the liquid, Harry is doing what she assumes is climbing a cock – he has his leg wrapped sturdily around Louis’ length and hands reaching out to hold onto his foreskin.

Everything is a mess. Literally.

Angharad waddles through cum and around Louis’ cock to join Kath and Tam on the couch.

“It’s my birthday,” She sighs when she gets there, the fabric on the couch growing damp and heavily as cum began to seep into it.

Katharine smiles sadly. “What a way to end a birthday.”

Tammy nods solemnly in agreement.

“At least I got to eat Louis’ ass once before I died,” Angharad says with a sigh and cum is now just short of her shoulders and she’s doggy paddling to stay above the surface.

“At least you can eat Louis’ cum too before you die,” Tammy adds and Katharine laughs, mouth wide and she chokes on some of the cum that gets in her mouth.

“Salty,” She states and Angharad feels like crying a little bit.

She looks around and takes in the distress around her.

Harry is on the other side of Louis’ arsehole crying so hard it obvious how hard his body is shaking and he’s shovelling handfuls of cum into his mouth in what looks like an attempt to save himself.

Watching Harry brings peace to Angharad’s emotions and she almost accepts what’s going on around her, nothing has made sense at all today so she may as well accept that she’s going drown.

With that thought the cum goes over her head and she’s submerged. Like the ocean when she opens her eyes it stings briefly before focusing and she looks around herself. She watches Tammy do breaststroke through the cum and twirl like some sort of majestic mermaid, and Kath who has sat herself at the bottom of Louis’ ass and is lathering the cum into her skin and hair. From the corner of her eye she sees pink glitter and matching pink butterfly with sticky wings and it’s oddly peaceful.

And for a moment Angharad can’t help but think, what a way to die.

 

_PRESENT_

 

Just as Angharad begins to close her eyes the cum around her begins to warm like she’s in a sauna.

She opens her eyes up once more and looks around in a frenzy. She’s not sure if she imagining the warmth or it’s just the fact she is lacking oxygen affecting her already.

Before her very eyes the pink butterfly that she’d spotted before begins to grow and multiply, waving its sticky wings and _swimming_ through the sea of sperm to land on everyone. She can feel the small butterflies gently landing on her and she has no idea what is going on and she’s lost the plot, why won’t death come already.

Angharad allows herself to fall to the bottom of Louis’ arsehole and watch the scene before her: hundreds of pink butterflies have now appeared among them and seem to have swallowed Harry, Kath and Tammy, she’s the last one left.

Her lungs begin to seriously burn and Angharad accepts her fate, she moves to open her mouth and swallow Louis’ cum in an attempt to kill herself quickly, but then Suzie appears in front of her, clear as day.

She smiles. “It’s not your time yet.”

And okay, Angharad really should’ve expected this. She squeezes her eyes shut when she sees Suzie begin to wave her wand around, the cum doing nothing to slow her down.

Then she’s overcome with warmth and her vision grows completely dark, a sound enters her ears like someone pulling a bath plug and she feels herself being tugged and pulled.

Everything goes red.

Angharad flutters her eyes open cautiously and realises she’s no longer in Louis’ arsehole, she’s somewhere else and she has no idea where that somewhere is.

 

Louis looks down at his bloated belly with a fond smile then back at Harry who has his hands placed gently on his stomach. “Not too much longer now.”

“She’s a real fighter, likes to take her time and make her daddy and mummy wait longer than they should have to,” Harry teases and Louis pushes his hands off him in mock disgust.

“You know I hate when you call me that.”

Harry looks up from his stomach with a wide grin, a glimmer in his eye as he leans forward to pepper Louis’ face with small kisses. “What, Mummy? But that’s what you are, aren’t you?”

Louis glares and attempts to squirm away from Harry who laughs and continues to mumble ‘Mummy’ under his breath. “You’re such a pain, how do I put up with you?”

“I don’t know, but I am eternally grateful that you have for the past few years,” Harry answers and removes himself off Louis and pushes himself off their bed. “Now come on, we have guests coming over in-” He pauses to quickly reach for his phone on their bedside draw and check the time, “-roughly ten minutes and I haven’t even begun to prepare lunch and you’re rolling around in bed half naked which I really do love, truly, but I’m not sure if the girls would.”

Louis slowly sits himself up and shuffles his legs off the bed in an attempt to get up, which was excruciatingly hard considering he was nine months pregnant and literally ready to pop at any moment. He graciously gripped Harry’s arm when he offered it and hauled himself off the bed, swaying slightly before responding, “That is the biggest lie I’ve ever heard come out of your mouth Harry Tomlinson and I find it preposterous that you don’t think that Tammy, Kath and Suzie would love an eyeful of my arse and toes.”

Harry rolled his eyes and helped Louis waddle to their closet and pick out an outfit. “Everyone does love your arse and toes.”

“Why did you say that like it’s a chore and I don’t already know?”

Harry knows Louis has to have the last word so he just kisses his forehead and pats his now covered bum. “That’s my cue to go and make lunch, just get ready and stop stroking your own ego. No one likes someone with a big head.”

Harry had just walked out their bedroom and begun to make his way to the kitchen when Louis calls behind him, “That was the biggest lie; your head is fuckin’ huge and you have hundreds of friends and a loving husband!”

 

Angharad wasn’t sure how long she had been in this red abyss, the minutes and hours seemed to blend together and everywhere she looked was just red. But then again she wasn’t even sure if her eyes were open.

Honestly, at this point she wished she was still in Louis’ arsehole drowning. At least she would know where she was and whether she had her eyes open and was actually breathing, because she was ninety percent sure she wasn’t. She’d vaguely felt her nose earlier and didn’t feel any air, but she can feel her lungs taking in air and nothing makes sense.

She could be en route to hell and she wouldn’t even know because her trusty five senses weren’t working. Where was God or Suzie when you needed them?

She could hear shadows of voices that sounded familiar, but they sounded too muffled to make out who they were. She felt like she was a caterpillar stuck in a cocoon, which wasn’t a very comforting thought because of all things Suzie could’ve done to save her life she turned her into a bloody butterfly. It didn’t seem very Suzie-like, considering she seemed to be all about irony and jokes that were funny only ten percent of the time.

“She has been really quiet recently, usually she kicks like a damn jackrabbit but since Haz and I woke up she's been quiet,” One of the voices said, suddenly clear and maybe God or Suzie finally heard her silent prayers and decided to do something helpful.

“You need to be careful H, she's overdue. You should have told me and I would have brought my things with me for a quick check-up, now we’ll have to book an appointment,” A different voice instructed and wherever she was shook violently and something covered the red and a voice begun to argue back.

Angharad’s eyes definitely flew open this time and for the first time since she got here she could actually see her surroundings.

Fluids. There were fluids everywhere.

She was naked and there was something sticking out of her stomach.

Angharad tried her best to stretch her limbs out and spin herself around, because there was definitely a hand covering wherever she was.

“Don’t say things like that Katharine, Jesus.”

Katharine? As in 1DPossessed Katharine?

With that thought she kicked her legs out violently and someone groaned and shook wherever Angharad was.

 

“Oh, no she’s fine. It’s like she knows you’re talking rubbish again Kath,” Louis groaned, placing his hand over Harry’s to rub his stomach over where their baby had pressed against the thin skin separating them from each other.

“I felt that one, she really gave it her all. Must have just been sleeping,” Harry muttered, and Louis snickered at his narrowed eyes and pout.

“It didn’t hurt babe, wipe that frog look off your face.” Louis patted his cheek, finger dipping into his dimple before facing the three girls in front of him.

“You said that last time when she kicked you in the bladder and your eyes watered for two whole minutes,” Harry mumbled under his breath and Louis shoved him slightly and reached over to pick up the neatly cut egg sandwich placed in front of him, only slightly tempted to place it on his stomach, but Louis was a smart man – he had learnt from his previous mistakes.

_“Can you see her foot yet? I watched this ad years ago for chocolate balls and these two pregnant ladies put one on their stomach and waited for their baby to kick and it bounced,” Suzie had explained, hastily showing said chocolate balls with a mischievous grin and who was Louis to turn down a challenge?_

_And that’s how Tammy and Harry had walked in to find crushed pieces of chocolate and glitter all over the lounge with a very nervous Katharine hastily wiping down Louis’ sweaty forehead. Suzie nowhere to be seen._

_“Chocolate sweats,” Louis had moaned when Harry had dropped all the groceries he had been holding to race to Louis’ side._

Louis still wasn’t able to look at chocolate the same way and he dearly hoped it hadn’t affected baby too much.

“Babe, last time Angie kicked me she was smaller and abnormally close to my bladder with a foot of steel, she’s changed since then.”

Katharine cleared her throat obnoxiously and everyone in the room, including Suzie and Tammy who were intensely looking at something on Tammy’s camera, straightened to look at her. “As I was saying, Angharad is almost three weeks late, which although isn’t uncommon you still shouldn’t ignore signs like her not shifting or kicking for long periods of time, you know you can visit the hospital and they’ll give you something to prompt labour, we want this baby to be healthy Louis.”

Louis sniffed in offense and protectively covered his stomach, call it a mother’s – or well, Papa’s touch – that his baby was fine, Angharad was simply enjoying the womb as long as she could. There was nothing wrong with that. If he could nap for nine months straight he’d want to stay overtime too.

Harry tangled his fingers in the hair at the back of Louis’ neck and tugged lightly before releasing and leaning forward to address Katharine, “We understand your concern Kath truly, but Louis isn’t a bad father he’d know sooner than any of us if there was something wrong with baby.”

Kath covered her mouth for a moment when she realised she’d offended the two and quickly reached out to lay a reassuring hand on Louis’ knee. “I didn’t mean to offend you, I’m just letting the midwife in me get ahead of my rational self that knows full well you and Harry –” She glances at Harry. “- Have everything under control. I’m sure Ang will be fine.”

It was in that moment that Angharad decided to kick her legs like she was running for her life and Louis winced and lay back on the couch and crinkled his nose. “Oh okay, she’s really going for it.”

 

A baby!?

She was a baby!?

Angharad kicked her stubby infant legs in anger. This was not acceptable!

 

Suzie raced forward to press her ear to Louis’ stomach and listen to the dull thud of small feet hitting the flesh of Louis’ inner stomach and called to Tammy, “Quick! Take a photo we need to put it in her photo album for when she’s born.”

Tammy dropped the camera in surprise before stumbling to a stand and artistically angling the camera and teased, “Louis you look great stay right where you are. Suzie drape your arm more dramatically over Louis’ stomach pretend you are Ariel clinging to a rock. Yes, perfect! You two look stunning. Now Harry quick, turn that frown upside down and lovingly embrace your husband this is, my goodness, this is beautiful. Katharine, pretend you are stroking a rare pearl, I need emotion.”

With every flash of the camera Suzie changed her pose before turning to face the others behind her and realising how unamused they look and frowned. “C’mon guys, lighten up, according to my own Mother if you kick your legs a lot in the womb it’s a sign you’ll be an incredible runner.”

Louis shifted roughly to get Suzie to roll off his stomach and rolled his eyes. “That’s bullshit Suzie, when we first told you that we were having a baby you said that an active baby meant a blessed life.”

Suzie shrugged and explained, “I was feeling Buddhist that day.” Everyone looked at her blankly. “I’m an indecisive person, I rolled my 8Ball today and asked whether I should be atheist and it answered back ‘Yes’. I go whichever way the wind tells me.”

“Okay Pocahontas,” Harry mumbled and shoved Suzie the rest of the way off Louis where she flopped onto the ground. “I’m not even going to ask when you two managed to get a photo album for our daughter.”

Tammy smiled guiltily and sat her camera on her lap. “Well you see, when you two had an appointment with Kath, Suzie and I raced down and got this really cute photo album that had speech bubbles and other things to stick over the plastic and we thought what a cute way to document her life before and after she’s born. It was meant to be a surprise but then you guys started questioning why I was constantly carrying the camera around and Suzie won’t stop posing, and apparently blurting out the surprise.”

Louis held a hand to his heart and for a split second Tammy thought he was going to tear up before he slouched back down into the couch he was sitting on. “If I didn’t know that you guys would fill half the album with pictures of you two posing with my stomach with caption like ‘You lookin’ fly as fuck!’ and ‘You ‘nd the fave aunty!’ I would’ve been flattered.”

Harry snorted beside Louis and Kath had the decency to attempt to hide her amusement when they saw the offended look on the two girl’s faces.

“I’ll have you know that it wasn’t even a quarter full of photos of us, it actually had some really nice photos of you two looking cute and then some from your sessions with Kath. It was cute. You all have such little faith,” Tammy argued with a frown and gripped her camera to her chest. “I think we might keep it for ourselves now, you two don’t deserve it considering it was our pride and joy.”

Louis narrowed his eyes in suspicion before making grabby hands at the camera. “Okay, pass it here let’s have a look at some of these photos.”

“Don’t go too far back. They’re strictly off limits,” Suzie warned and Louis rose a questioning eyebrow at her then Tammy which she scoffed at.

“She won’t even let me look at the photos at the beginning of the roll and it’s my camera,” Tammy grunted and gestured impatiently for Louis to view the photos.

Louis switched the camera on and felt Harry rest his bony chin on his shoulder, he shifted at the feeling and when Harry didn’t get the memo that it was uncomfortable he gave up and relaxed his arms and opened the gallery on the camera.

The most recent photo was the one just taken which was sadly quite amusing, but Tammy and Suzie would never know that. Suzie was practically wrapped around Louis, hands cradling his noticeably pregnant stomach with a dopey grin, Louis was scowling directly at the camera, Katharine was looking at Suzie in fear like she genuinely thought Suzie would crush the baby and Harry wore what looked like his attempt at a scowl when really he was just pouting, looking like he was mimicking Louis and he almost had Louis fooled until at the last moment he noticed the bunny ears behind his head. Fingers definitely belonging to Harry.

“What are you, five?” Louis muttered, nudging Harry’s chin with his cheek as he zoomed in on the fingers and Harry just snickered in response.

Once Louis had gotten past the photos that had all been taken earlier he stumbled on a photo of himself and Harry lying in the sun on what looked like their porch, Harry’s large sunhat covering the top half of both their faces. Louis was snuggled into Harry’s cheekbone with Harry’s hands curled around Louis’ waist and resting on his tummy.

The next photo was of Katharine, she was crouched down beside an ultrasound, touching it in mock-awe and biting her fist like it was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. Which it might just have been considering she cared for the child as much as Louis and Harry did _combined_. She was a midwife, it was in her DNA to obsess over someone’s child as if it were her own. They loved her for it.

There were photos of Louis and Harry simply staring at each other fondly, a photo of someone’s sandwich (which Tammy quickly deleted with a sheepish grin), Harry crouching down to Louis’ stomach level and patting it, Louis looking in a mirror shirtless, hands resting comfortably around the shape of his stomach, Suzie’s figure clear behind him as he looked at her in disapproval, another photo almost exactly the same only Harry had entered the frame and it was now blurred. Louis remembered the moment perfectly because he’d almost wet himself from laughter at the way Suzie had screamed bloody murder as Harry chased her around their house for at least five minutes, scolding her for ‘perving’ on his husband.

When Louis finally got to the first photo taken it was of the five of them posing in front of the hospital which judging by Louis’ physique he assumed was the first ultrasound.

 

Louis’ remembers the day because when the whole crew had migrated into the small room that had been strictly family only unless stated otherwise.

Tammy had ensured it was for moral support and Suzie threw some glitter in the ultrasound technician’s general direction. It wasn't until after that whole ordeal had happened that Kath explained that she could’ve just flashed her special I.D and it wouldn’t have been a problem, but now they had to wait until the now unconscious sonologist woke up from the floor and wasn’t too terrified to perform the ultrasound.

The lady did eventually wake up and Suzie threw some more glitter. Thankfully the woman performed the ultrasound no questions asked.

When the foetus was spotted, flicking there on the screen they all ended up crying. The woman passing a box of tissues around kindly.

Months later when the foetus was announced a female, the sonologist – who happened to be the same woman, who they’d learnt name was Kris – had a box of tissues ready to pass around.

 

It took them two weeks to come up with a name after a few too many heated arguments.

“Angharad,” mumbles Harry softly one night into Louis’ hair.

“Hmm?” Louis murmurs, on the edge of sleep and nosing at Harry’s throat.

“Angharad,” Harry repeats, bringing a hand up to pull out the hair that had gotten into his mouth because this was a serious moment and he wasn’t going to let Louis’ hair choke him or cause him to wake up with a hairball. Harry shook Louis’ lightly until he looked up with soft eyes. “I like the name Angharad, I want her to have that name.”

“Angh-Harry I can’t even pronounce that, you know I can’t roll my anythings. How do you even pronounce that? You sound like you’re speaking tongues.”

Louis watched Harry’s expression drop practically to his toes and he dropped his head against the pillow to look at the ceiling. “I thought it’d be cute. We could call her Ang, Harr or Angy. I had this scenario in my head, it was so nice Lou.”

“Ang,” repeated Louis softly and he sighed, running his fingers down Harry’s chest in thought. “You only want to name her that because she can be called Harry. I’m onto you.” Harry makes a noise of protest and Louis barks out a laugh, insisting, “I’m just teasing H, it’s not that bad a name. I’m just teasing.”

“Does that mean you’ll let me name her that?” Harry asked innocently and Louis doesn’t reply he simply kisses Harry’s throat and closes his eyes.

It grows on Louis needless to say, he sits on their couch wrapped in a thin blanket while Harry’s in the kitchen making popcorn for their annual Sunday movie. Harry had given him enough pouty eyes, sad puppy dog faces to guilt Louis into putting more than a late nights thought into the name.

Louis currently has his iPad on his lap with safari open on a website that explains the ways to pronounce Angharad. The forum goes into surprisingly in-depth detail varying from preferred ways to say it in regards to accents as well as accompanying nicknames.

“Okay, so are we saying it Ann-Harrad or Ang-Harrad?” Louis called to Harry who popped his head out of the doorway with a small smirk that Louis chose to ignore.

“Whichever way you prefer love,” Harry replies and disappears for a moment before reappearing with a large bowl of popcorn. It’s extra-large because they’re watching that avatar movie that is three hours long and Louis knows he’ll probably fall asleep with a handful of popcorn but it was the thought that counted.

Louis waits until Harry is seated beside him and wrapped in the blanket before passing the iPad over and explaining with gestures to the people on the forum, “This person said it’s better to say it as Ann, but then it’s a common Welsh name and more times than not it is said as Ang, but I can’t tell if it means like anguish or Angela.”

Harry puts an arm around Louis’ shoulders to kiss his temple before looking down at the forum page curiously. “I was pronouncing it as Ann, but it makes more sense to say it Ang as Angela if we’re going to be pronouncing it like that for nicknames, but then again this person says it’s Ang like angst.”

Louis pouts, “Why did you have to pick such a complicated name?”

Harry looks up in offense and argues, “It was better than some of the stuff you were coming up with you loser.”

Louis huffs and takes the iPad back off Harry and closes the tab. “I can’t believe you said that to me. Forget naming the baby Angharad.”

Harry pouts for the rest of the movie.

Later that night when the clock above their doorway is ticking a quiet rhythm and Harry’s breath has begun to even out and ruffle Louis’ hair he tries out the name on his tongue a few times in variation.

“Angharad,” Louis mumbles and rubs a hand against his stomach in wonder and mind going a mile a minute. Harry shuffles behind him and hums a noise and Louis tenses and waits until he settles again before repeating the name again, “Angharad.”

“Angharad,” mumbles Harry quietly, dramatically rolling the ‘R’ and the two laugh quietly.

“I want her name to be Angharad,” sighs Louis once a silence settles upon them. Once it’s out of his mouth it hits Louis how fitting the name is. He can’t explain the way it felt right and sat perfectly in the air but it did. It could’ve been the two bowls of chocolate mousse he had, but in that moment it was perfection.

Harry laughs again, positively delighted and kisses the back of Louis’ neck happily and that was that.

 

“You’ve been taking photos for nine months,” Louis stated, shocked as he looked up at Tammy and Suzie who both shrugged with wide smiles.

“Best aunties in the world we know,” Suzie scoffed and flicked her hair over her shoulder which just got her back an eye roll as Louis looked back down.

“So what is so off limits about the photos before this one?” Louis asked because he was curious, he couldn’t help himself as his finger hovered over the button that would turn to the earlier photos.

Louis looked up briefly to Suzie who was looking at him with squinted eyes and when she began to open her mouth Louis quickly pressed the button and pushed himself up as fast as he could in an attempt to run away. But his attempts went down the drain once he wobbled dangerously and almost fell over, it’s not like he forgets his front outweighs his back, but he forgot his front outweighs his back. Once he regained his balance he quickly hurried away as Suzie began to stalk after him.

And well, literally none of the photos made sense, as he flicked through them in confusion all he saw was a deep red and people sitting on a ratty couch. People who looked almost like Katharine and Harry, the other girl, he didn’t recognise.

Louis came to a stop and turned to Suzie in confusion. “Who are these people?”

Once Suzie reached him she curled over and panted for a moment before looking up with a frown. “You’re so nosy.”

Suzie reached into her pocket and pulled out a purple butterfly and rolled it between her palms before blowing it into his face where it exploded into a rain of glitter.

 

Angharad was floating around the womb when it happened, she had been minding her own business and admiring how light entered through the skin that separated her from (who she’d finally discovered was) Louis. It was slightly odd knowing when he was taking a piss or eating considering it jostled her around or shook the sac she was in and Ang really wished she’d paid more attention to her sex education classes.

A small butterfly had swam from behind her. Once she noticed the one, three more emerged, all different shades of red and Angharad knew what butterflies meant so she wasn’t even mildly surprised when Suzie appeared in front of her in her giraffe onesie with her wings spurting.

She had tried to speak earlier on and it hadn’t worked in her favour so instead she glared at Suzie and thought very aggressively, ‘ _Where am I?_ ’

Suzie laughed like it was the funniest thing she’d ever heard before shaking her head and replying aloud, “What a silly question, you know exactly where you are.”

Angharad glared and tried to swim, float, whatever it was she was doing closer to Suzie. ‘ _Why am I here then?_ ’

Suzie sighed and reached for the closest butterfly to her and shook it out and forming it into a small chair which she sat on. “I wasn’t just doing to let you die in Louis’ ass, what kind of rubbish fairy godmother would I be if I let you drown? So alas, after some quick thinking I decided to transport everyone here. Everyone seems to have lost their memories aside from you although, so that’s why you are in the form of a newborn but have a legitimate thought process. That was a flaw in my own spell though so I apologise, but I’m sure you’d love to remember how your new parents treated you when you were a teeny baby and how they cried when you had your first tumble down the stairs.”

‘ _Why are you telling me that I fall down stairs? I thought you couldn’t tell the future_ ,’ Angharad thinks accusingly and Suzie watches her with a bored expression which is an odd contrast to how she’d acted when Angharad had first met her who knows how many hours ago.

“I can’t tell the future dumbass, I have already told you that. Hasn’t every child fallen down stairs before?”

‘ _No I’ve never fallen down bloody stairs before._ ’

Suzie’s grin grew almost evil when she admitted that and intertwined her fingers devilishly. “Well I guess I’ll have to push you down some stairs at some point.” Then she was gone, leaving behind a mist of pink.

And a slightly bewildered Angharad was left with her thoughts once more. She vaguely wished Louis’ womb was as decked out as his arse had been, she should probably ask Suzie to bring a couch next time.

Although it might look odd if Louis were to birth both herself and a small couch.

 

***

 

Angharad finds out early on that Harry has a thing for nuzzling Louis’ stomach – not in a sexual way, more like comfort.

Harry will rest his head against Louis’ thighs and simply tilt his head up to press kisses against the bottom of his belly, or wherever Louis has guessed Ang is pressed. The two can sit like that for hours.

Neither of them ever say anything, Louis will just run his fingers through Harry’s hair and occasionally sigh happily. The sighs come from so deeply inside Louis that Harry himself can feel them throughout his body.

It’s peaceful; the whole ordeal is so, so peaceful.

 

***

 

Louis had fallen asleep on the couch. Angharad knew this because of how deep and shallow his breathing had become, along with the small huffs that left his mouth that couldn’t even be described as snoring. He’d fallen asleep watching Geordie Shore reruns, he’d made it through a solid three episodes including yelling commentary at Harry who was in another room. At a point Harry came out from whichever room he was in to give Louis a mug of tea and a kiss on the forehead and he was off again. After that it didn’t take very long for Louis to crash.

Angharad was close to falling asleep herself when she heard shuffling from outside Louis’ stomach and then a small pressure on either side of her.

Someone cleared their throat and she realised it was Harry on the other side.

“They say music is supposed to keep babies calm so I’ve spent the last two hours downloading some classical, calming music and put it on my iPod to play it to you and hopefully you will find it calming. Also, while we’re talking, please don’t work your Papa too hard because I know he’s being getting bad back pains – not that it’s necessarily your fault I’m just asking in general,” explained Harry and as always Angharad kicked her leg out so Harry knew she was listening. It had somewhere along the way become a reflex, she couldn’t explain it.

Harry tapped back where she’d kicked and sound began to pour through the skin separating the headphones to Angharad. She recognised the sound of _Explosions in the Sky_ and instantly felt at ease, because who wouldn’t? It was instrumental.

The process went for at least half an hour, Angharad knew this because she’d been counting the songs that of which had varied from Beethoven to karaoke versions of songs. It was an oddly calming experience, that and the way Harry was tracing Louis’ stomach hard enough that she could see the indents of his finger and followed it with her own.

Call it classical father-daughter bonding.

What surprised her the most was the fact Louis hadn’t woken up because Harry wasn’t exactly the quietest individual. He had the habit of getting lost in the music and an instance included when a mellowed down version of _Dark Horse_ started playing Harry started off humming and by the end of the song almost aggressively whisper-singing the words. Momentarily she wished she’d been outside the womb to witness the gestures she pictured Harry making in time with Katy Perry’s singing.

A quiet song in what Angharad assumed was Japanese had finally come to a close and Harry had disappeared for quite some time and it was eerie. During the day she could generally see the light through Louis’ stomach unless he happened to be wearing a particularly thick shirt but now it was completely dark. It could have been a very lonely situation if she couldn’t still hear Louis’ heart beating and lungs inhaling and exhaling air.

Maybe Harry’s iPod had finally died and that’s why the music had come to an end.

Just as she finished that thought process a robotic voice blared through the headphones into Louis’ stomach.

“ ** _WORK IT, MAKE, DO IT, MAKES US HARDER, BETTER, FASTER, STRONGER!-”_**

If Angharad could cry or scream she would because this music was way too loud and she was going deaf and suddenly Kanye West was blaring into her ears and how could Harry do this to her.

Then the beast was awoken.

 

Louis blinked his eyes open groggily. He’d been deep in a pleasantly dreamless sleep and now all he could hear was Kanye West.

He squinted and looked around the dimly lit room before realising the music was coming from his stomach. He looked down and felt his eyes widen when he spotted the headphones attached to his stomach, _deafening_ his baby.

“Harry!” He screeched, ripping the end cord of the headphones from Harry’s iPod in an outrage.

Harry quickly rushed out their bedroom in a frenzy, hair frazzled and eyes glassy like he’d just woken up from his own nap.

“Harry what the fuck, are you trying to make our daughter deaf?” Louis yelled, pulling the limply hanging headphones off his stomach to peg them in Harry’s general direction over the couch.

Harry looked at him in confusion and hurried to catch the headphones before they could shatter across the floor, barely catching it before stumbling over to Louis on the couch. “I was on the internet doing research and I found this website that said that babies can find music really calming and I know you’ve been saying she’s restless so I thought maybe if I calm her down she’ll give you a break.”

Louis looked at Harry oddly before the tossing the iPod at Harry too so he could see what song had been last playing. “You consider RnB relaxing?”

Harry looked at the iPod and his eyebrows almost rose to his hairline, his mouth dropping open in shock and he quickly crouched down to be level with Louis as he rushed to explain, “I genuinely did have calming music playing, I swear baby, I would never intentionally do this. You know I’m not a big fan of RnB in general, I’m not even sure how that song got on my iPod.”

Louis watched Harry for a moment before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “Never do this again. Ever.” Harry opened his mouth to protest and most likely recall all the facts he’d read, but Louis held up a hand to stop him. “You’re a fool and if our daughter comes out and her first words are Yeezus, the chorus of Stronger or Gold Digger I will personally kill you. I will divorce you.”

Harry frowned and flung himself down onto the couch, narrowly missing Louis’ crotch and instead hitting his forehead on Louis’ kneecap and wailing.

Louis groaned and kicked Harry off him and smacked Harry lightly on the back of the head. “You’re a bloody idiot for letting me sleep through dinner as well.”

 

***

 

Angharad felt like someone in jail that scratched lines into their walls, counting the days they’d been locked up.

Although, she had grown quite accustomed to Louis’ womb in the five days she had been present. She was served quality meals a day, she didn’t have to breathe… at all… Louis was an angel, she got to enjoy all the sweet talk her little Larrie heart could ever wish for and she was almost positive Harry had rimmed Louis numerous times already which sent her back to flashbacks of when she got to rim Louis. It seemed so long again and yet, in her young infancy, she could still remember the feel and taste of Louis’ under her tongue.

It was a nice thought to fall asleep to and she was asleep a lot of the time.

At this very moment from what her hearing had supplied to her she gathered that Harry and Louis were seated with Katharine, who was apparently now the midwife and if Angharad knew the old Katharine she knew she would’ve cried at the news and then proceeded to protect the child with her life. Which alternative universe Katharine seemed to do anyway. It was nice to know the apple didn’t fall too far from the tree.

Katharine was currently pressing down on Louis’ stomach and tapping a beat on Angharad’s head.

 

“How is she doing?” Harry asked nervously, sitting on his hands to watch intently at Katharine and where her hand was placed on Louis’ stomach.

Her gaze moved from the small machine she held in her hands to Harry and replied, “Harry I literally just started the evaluation. I’m literally touching her head which could mean anything.” And shook her head disbelievingly.

“Have there been any signs of nesting?” Katharine asked, directing her gaze to Louis specifically as she removed a stethoscope from her baby carry bag and began to unwrap it

“What’s that?” Harry asked and Louis’ gaze quickly darted away from Harry because he knew exactly what Kath was talking about.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of Louis, it’s a common thing to occur during pregnancy,” Kath informed him gently with a smile and Louis was blushing now.

“It’s just some cleaning here and there Kath I’m not embarrassed by it,” Louis mumbled even though it was an obvious lie judging by the shade of red his face had turned.

He didn’t necessarily have a reason to be embarrassed by his ‘nesting’ tendencies, he is fully aware it’s perfectly normal. He’d researched it when he woke up bright and early one morning and had the urge to clean the entire house, including the linen cupboard (of which he did, colour coordinated it and everything). He’d also taken to napping with Harry’s shirts when he was out, not wearing the shirt, simply cradling it. He didn’t have an excuse to tell Harry when he would come home so Louis had ended up with a pile of Harry’s shirts under his pillow that Harry still hadn’t found, but Louis certainly wasn’t going to complain about the comfort Harry’s smell brought him.

Damn pregnancies.

Katharine brought him out of his thoughts. “Well, just know if you need any help with cleaning or just staying busy let me know. It’s my job to monitor you and the baby.”

With that said Katharine pressed put the earpieces into her ears and pressed first on Louis’ bare chest and waited before dotting down a number in her notebook and moving to press firmly down on Louis’ stomach and listening intently.

“Is no one going to tell me what nesting is?” Harry asked quietly and Louis gently patted his arms to silence him. Harry frowned then watched Katharine. “Is everything –” Harry began and Louis kicked him harshly in the knee to get him not to disturb her from her midwife duties.

Katharine removed the cold metal from Louis’ tummy and removed the earpieces, noting something into her book beside the numbers she wrote for Louis. She moved to sit beside Louis on the couch and made eye contact with Harry who had dragged one of their nice chairs from the kitchen table into their carpeted lounge room and sat centimetres from Louis watching Katharine like a hawk.

“You’ll be happy to know that Ang seems completely in good health from what I can hear anyway, I’ve already booked an ultrasound for tomorrow around noon as long as that works for you two so you can say hello to her, she seemed pretty active while I was listening in –” She glanced up to Louis who nodded in agreement. “- Judging from your measurements in comparison to the measurements a fortnight ago you’re still growing so I’m taking a guess that she simply was still developing and your body is fine with accompanying that which is very lucky.”

“Can you give us some sort of rough date of when she’ll be likely to come?” Louis questioned as he reached to the side to grab his cup of tea and Harry’s eyes widened dramatically and Katharine watched in amusement as he went to reach out to help and have Louis slap his hand away.

“Babe I can grab my cup of tea, its okay.”

Harry sat on his hands and made eye contact with Kath briefly before looking to Louis nervously. “I know you can baby, but I was watching _Breaking Dawn_ last night while you were sleeping and she did something like that and –” Harry pales. “- her spine baby, it just –” Harry pulls his hands from under him and gestures Bella’s spine snapping and making the noise to go with it which made both Kath and Louis snort. “- and I don’t want that to happen to you.”

Louis smiled fondly and passed Katharine his cup of tea so he could take both of Harry’s hands in his own and said teasingly, “ _B_ _aby_ , Bella’s baby was a vampire and it only snapped because Bella dropped blood. We don’t have some sort of supernatural baby with a thirst for blood, so no one’s backs are going to be snapping anytime soon, unless out daughter decides she is ready to jump out my stomach for a cup of tea.”

“The way you drink tea she just might,” Harry argued with a frown.

Louis’ eyes crinkled with the way he tried not to smile and remain serious. “Does that mean Tammy is Jacob, is she a werewolf and going to imprint on our daughter?”

“Suzie pulls butterflies and glitter out her ass so I wouldn’t put it past Tammy to genuinely be a werewolf,” Katharine added helpfully and Harry threw his head back with a groan.

“This isn’t comforting at all!”

Louis finally laughed and it was that twinkling Harry laugh of his and he smiled wider when Angharad kicked his stomach. “You need to stop watching tragic movies about babies then, if you think everything is a threat.”

Katharine placed Louis’ tea on the coffee table in front of them and fiercely pulled both boys into a hug and sniffed loudly. “I love you too so much.” The two boys cooed in response and wrapped an arm around her.

“You know you’re like our own child Kath,” Harry mumbled from where he was squished between Kath’s stomach and Louis’ chest.

“That means a lot to me, thank you Harry,” Kath replied and dabbed her eye with the arm that wasn’t stuck between Harry and Louis. “And to answer your question Lou, no I don’t because the last date you were given was supposed to be accurate, but since Angharad seems to be going at her own pace all we can do is wait.”

Louis harshly pulled himself from the group hug and pouted. “Worst midwife ever.”

Katharine frowned and looked up at Louis. “It isn’t my job to stick my finger up your arse and feel around before declaring that ‘Alas! According to my calculations your due date is the fourteenth of July at exactly five twenty-seven in the morning.’ My job is simply monitor you and the baby and teach Harry and yourself the way of parenthood since you’re parents in training.”

“I’ll have you know you’ve never taught Harry and me the ways of parenthood,” Louis stubbornly said and Kath scoffed and pulled off Harry to cross her arms in disagreement.

“Louis, Babe I literally come around here twice a week to discuss how life will change with a newborn around the house but when I start a circumstance you and Harry get all glittery eyed and stare at each other until the air is so thick I am forced to leave an hour before planned because you guys like to get hot regardless of if your midwife is in the same room.”

“That was only once,” Harry intervened as he picked up Louis’ now probably lukewarm tea and took a sip.

“I can’t walk into Angharad’s room without remembering how misty eyed you two got when you discussed nautical theme mobiles to hang over her bed and how cute it’d be to see her running around in a sailor costume. I was literally standing in the bedroom with you two when you starting grinding against Louis Harry, I was right there, it’s embedded in my brain. I will never be able to look at a boat the same way.”

“That was once –” Harry repeated and Katharine quickly cut his off with a shake of her head.

“Every second time I come here with Suzie and Tammy to go baby shopping and do things that don’t involve me bringing along my midwife equipment you two mysteriously disappear and don’t reappear for an hour after we discuss how you’re going to handle hanging to take your daughter to preschool and feed her at the dinner table like a cute, domestic family. Harry, you literally moaned out loud at the thought of having a family picnic.”

Now was when Louis finally interrupted and stood up for Harry, taking his tea gently from his hands to glare at Katharine over the rim. He swallowed loudly and smacked his lips before speaking, “Do I have to bring up the time you got teary-eyed when we talked about potentially adopting a dog and taking family Christmas photos. Or the time we talked about having a huge family portrait that was going to specifically be in sepia directly in front of you as you walk in our house, the photo would be Wild West themed just so we could all dress up as cowboys and shoot plastic guns at each other. You requested a wallet size version Katharine.”

Katharine glared right back because Louis was good. She shot back weakly, “But I could imagine your faces, I could imagine all the smiles and Harry would be dead serious and Louis would have his head thrown back and – I just a tad emotional because I know you guys are going to be great dads okay, but that doesn’t mean I strip down and get off in front of you.”

“Are you saying you’ve gotten off to the thought of our happy family?”

Katharine adverted Louis’ amused expression and began to put her equipment back into her bag. “I’m sure Angharad doesn’t want to hear that story, it’s extremely inappropriate.”

Harry and Louis both laughed and watched her pack away her things and place her heavy bag over her shoulder before Harry helped Louis gingerly get up from the couch to pull her into a proper hug and kiss her cheek and mutter into her ear, “It’s just banter Kath we do really love and appreciate everything you do for us.”

Katharine smiled and gently rubbed Louis’ tummy before smacking a kiss to Harry’s forehead in goodbye. “Expect Tam and Suzie over in like two hours they warned me they planned to make you two dinner and dessert so you two wouldn’t have to worry.”

Louis made a pleased noise and rubbed his stomach and said, “Make sure it’s something chocolate, I have a craving. Otherwise theres no point.” While Harry covered his mouth, touched.

“Text them yourself. Stay safe you two.” Kath called as she closed the door behind herself.

(Harry actually has a faint idea of what nesting is. He isn’t a complete idiot, he just hadn’t know the name for it. He figured it was some sort of motherly instinct when he had returned home to find the house sparkling clean, a new rug in their living room, new curtains carefully pinned over the windows, at least a dozen new pillows purposely placed in almost every room, the nursery painted a periwinkle colour – although the room did go through a 50 shades of blue process before coming back to the periwinkle tone throughout that stage of Louis’ pregnancy --- and Louis standing in front of the oven, one hand holding a wooden spoon and the other his phone which he was staring intently at.

“What’re you making? Smells good,” Harry asked after he’d walked to Louis to kiss his neck.

“Macaroni and cheese, with actual ingredients and not the microwavable stuff. I have a craving,” Louis explains and Harry hums against his neck, teeth gently nibbling. “I drew you a bath with candles and stuff, that vanilla scented stuff you like is there to. The water shouldn’t be too cold hopefully,” Louis continues and Harry is pretty sure his eyebrows flew to the roof.

“You’re too good to me,” Harry had said as he pressed a final kiss to Louis’ cheek and made his way to their bathroom, grabbing his phone on the way to do some research as to what had gotten into his husband.)

 

They brought chocolate covered strawberries, whipped cream, small burritos and a smirk.

 

***

 

It was quite ironic how fate and timing worked.

Angharad never really been a firm believer in fate.

Her first real belief in fate was when she first witnessed Louis and Harry interact and how they’d leaped into each other’s arms without really knowing the other. The second time was when she spread Louis’ arsecheeks and ate him out.

The third and most recent renewal of her faith was when she was minding her own business and then suddenly Harry Styles’ cock nudged her leg. As in, Louis and Harry had sex and Harry’s cock pierced the protective sac and genuinely nudged her.

It went to the top of a lot of lists.

 

Harry crawled his way up Louis’ body and pressed a light, fluttery kiss to Louis’ swollen belly and sung under his breath, “You’re just a small bump unborn.”

“Stop serenading our child with Ed Sheeran,” Louis interrupted and Harry looked up under his eyelashes and kissed Louis’ tummy again with a smile and continued to sing.

“How long do you wanna be loved is forever enough, is forever enough?”

Louis scoffed and shoved at Harry’s shoulder, “I meant stop serenading our child full stop H, not start singing the Dixie Chicks.”

Harry’s laugh shook his body but he didn’t look up from where he was gently running his hands over Louis’ stomach. “Mummy is just jealous of the bond we have and knows that you’re going to like me more.” Harry grinned when Angharad kicked up in response.

“She’s trying to fight you through my stomach.”

Harry ignored Louis’ comment and pressed a kiss to where the kick came from and begun to speak softly, looking up at Louis in almost awe. “It’s so weird baby, we’re going to have our own baby soon. Soon we’ll be able to teach her to walk and talk and laugh when she grows up loving to bake like me or be a soccer fanatic like you, or even if she doesn’t like either of those things we’ll just blame Tammy and Suzie for talking absolute rubbish to your stomach, or even caring like Kath because God knows she loves this baby as much as we do, but we’ll love her anyway because she’s ours. One hundred and ten percent ours to love and cherish and we’ll spoil her rotten even though both of us will swear to the other we won’t, but secretly we’ll both be taking her out for ice-cream at the park because we’ll be wrapped around her finger before she’s even two years old. On her first day of school watch us cry like little babies, she’ll probably be bumptious like you with her bag high on her back and she’ll say,” Harry rose his voice comically and Louis grinned fondly. “’Dad, Papa stop please you’re both so embarrassing.’ Before scurrying after a friend she’d made either at preschool or the orientation because she’ll have my love and respect and your communication skills.”

“Such a good match,” Louis interrupted quietly and Harry smiled and kissed Louis’ skin.

“We’ll be there to support her during her trials of homework and assignments and even if she doesn’t pass we’ll talk her through because been there done that, if she comes home with a boyfriend or girlfriend we’ll say ‘Okay’ because we will love her no matter what.”

Harry took a deep breath and looked deeply at Louis’ stomach before crawling up to Louis’ neck and pressed a barely there kiss to whisper, “I just want to be a good father Louis.”

Louis looked down at Harry with a small frown and rubbed his cheek comfortingly. “Harry, you’re going to be the best damn father ever because it’s practically in your genes to be. You put strangers before your own self so I don’t doubt that you’ll be the same for Ang. Don’t you ever doubt yourself, okay?”

Harry looked up at Louis and it was so full of love that Louis’ heart was in his throat. That feeling happened to him a lot.

“I love you so much,” Harry said seriously, then added on, “just a reminder.”

Louis rolled his eyes but smiled none the less. “I love you too, you big goof and so does our daughter.”

Harry’s eyes positively _sparkled_ at that and he finally pressed a kiss to Louis’ mouth. He didn’t let it deepen before pulling back to smile widely. “I’ll never get sick of hearing that.”

Louis’ matching grin took up almost half his face and if Harry really wanted to he could count every arch of where tooth met gum.

“Baby, baby, daughter, newborn, out baby, our little girl, our Angharad, Angy, Ang. Ours,” Louis taunted and Harry threw back his head in an exaggerated moan.

“Oh Mummy, you really know how to get me going,” Harry teased back and Louis frowned and failed to look disapproving, the small upturn on the right side of his mouth giving him away which made Harry’s smile grow impossibly wide.

“You know I hate when you call me that. Do I really have to constantly remind you?”

Harry pecked Louis’ frown and moved his hands to Louis’ ribcage and murmured, “That’s what you are though. You’re Mummy and you’re full of my baby.”

Louis stuck his tongue out teasingly and Harry quickly sucked on it to purposely make Louis squirm underneath him before letting go.

“I can’t believe I married someone with a domestic kink,” Louis muttered and Harry gasped in offense.

“If I remember correctly, by our second date you were the one who brought up marriage and how many children we both wanted. Second date Lewis, we both loved the thought of a future with children and a white picket fence from day one,” Harry informed stubbornly and Louis tugged at the hair at the nape of Harry’s neck.

“Only reason I’m still with you is because you make me breakfast in bed and don’t mind knocking me up at least five times.”

This time Harry rolled his eyes and leant down to kiss along the column of Louis’ neck. “I’ll knock you up as many times as you want.”

Louis squirms and pushes Harry up to flip their positions – it probably took longer than it needed to because his stomach had the tendency to slow him down but that wasn’t anyone’s business. “I want you to knock me up ‘til the days where we’re old and wrinkly.”

Harry’s hands gripped Louis hips and made a show of grinding up into Louis. “You really know all the right things to say to me to get me hard, don’t you?”

Louis smiled sweetly and bent his head down almost touching Harry’s lips, constantly teasing. “Known you long enough to know you inside out like the back of my hand, now are you going to give me what I want?”

“You’re fully aware I’ll give you everything you want,” Harry states, hands moving to underneath Louis’ bum so he can flip them back over, so he’s back on top.

Louis glares slightly but doesn’t bother wasting anymore time in returning his hands back to Harry’s neck and hair. “Everything?” He repeats, licking his lips and smiles sinisterly when Harry follows his tongue.

“Everything and anything,” Harry confirms and moves his hands slowly back up Louis’ body, one stopping at his waist and the other travelling along the side of his face to stop at Louis’ bottom lip and thumbed across it.

“Then I want you to fuck me like you did when we first started trying, because I remember perfectly how hot that got you,” Louis purrs, fingers pinching the skin behind Harry’s ears, making him twitch.

Harry goes to open his mouth and complain about how Louis shouldn’t be teasing him about his home remedies and baby sex positions, because clearly something went right. Yet, Harry takes one look at Louis’ expression and can feel the way Louis’ toes are curling against his thigh and he doesn’t think twice before he quickly pulls Louis’ shirt over his head. He removes Louis’ hands from his neck to move downwards and pull Louis’ track pants off his legs, letting them float somewhere behind the bed. Soon enough Louis is naked and Harry is still wearing his own matching pair of track pants and a shirt he was sure belonged to Louis from the way it clung to his biceps. He remained hovering over Louis, still being conscious of his ever present baby bump, arms on either side of his head.

Louis’ cock lay hard and wet against his belly. A pink flush high on his cheeks that trails to the corners of Louis’ sharp collarbones and Harry briefly leans down to suck a mark onto one side, it’s slightly sweaty from the moisture that has begun to pool between them.

“Like that you see?” Louis asked to try and divert Harry’s gaze once Harry had been watching him long enough to make him shift and shudder.

“You know I do. You could wear an elephant carcass and I’d still think you were a treasure,” Harry says and Louis groans.

“I’m going to ignore the whole elephant carcass thing, because it has the potential to kill this whole mood.”

Harry snorted loudly into Louis’ neck and Louis only flinched slightly. “That’s a lie and a half, I could recite the Lord’s Prayer and you’d still be willing to let me finger you open and fuck you.”

Louis made a noise of disgust. “You have such a way with words babe. I really love how you didn’t even try to make that sound romantic.”

Their bed creaked as Harry shifted his body so he was more beside Louis rather than on top and kissed Louis’ neck. “Sorry I meant to say ‘I shouldn’t have brought up elephants you’re so beautiful Mr. Tomlinson you’re so beautiful, I love you now let me suck your dick.’”

“You’re ruining the mood, my dick is literally going soft,” Louis says looking at Harry blankly.

Harry grinned playfully and crawled down the bed and in between Louis’ legs and he could only just make out where his head was situated by the fact Harry had so much hair and he could only just spot it over his stomach.

Louis should have been expecting it when one of Harry’s hands circled his cock.

From Harry’s point of view he couldn’t gauge Louis’ expressions but judging from the way his cock jerked and pulsed under his fingers he took it as a good sign. Definitely not soft.

Louis arches up into Harry’s touch in attempt to get more of it, more friction, more movement. More anything, but Harry is nothing if not a tease so he does little to give into Louis. He actually lets go in trade of trailing his fingers feathery soft along the shaft, tracing the vein along the back that leads down, down, down. It’s mostly a distraction to keep his thoughts away from the fact he’s hard as anything in his own pants and he can feel his heart galloping in his throat because Louis is making grunts in his throat and Harry has been with Louis long enough to know it’s not intentional because half the time during sex Louis is spacey.

“Please,” Louis whines, the word shocks Harry out of his thoughts and he finally registers Louis’ blunt nails digging into the skin temple. “Please, Harry, I take back what I said, I’m sorry now please do something.”

“Baby, I was just teasing,” Harry murmurs, he grazes the top of his knuckle over Louis’ tip just for the thrill Louis’ shutter breath brings him. He massages Louis’ foreskin down and continues to toy over the top and get a feel of his pre-come and how sticky and wet it is across his fingers.

“Then stop teasing,” Louis demands and Harry chuckles, sliding his body back up Louis but keeping the hand that was floating across Louis’ cock where it was, pressing down a little more.

Harry leans forward and attaches his mouth to Louis’ jaw and sucks harshly. When Louis begins to moan quietly Harry squeezes the hand now wrapped around Louis just to feel the way the pulse in his neck jumps.

He uses the distraction to quickly discard of his pants, using his free hand to awkwardly pull the leg off without shifting so much that Louis begins to pay attention to him instead of the feeling of Harry’s hand around his cock.

Once he successfully removes his pants he removes his hand and crudely licks it to pump Louis a few times and his dick twitches when he shudders out a moan. Where Louis’ hands are lying uselessly at his sides suddenly move to reach under his pillow and take grip of something, clearly anchoring Louis so he doesn’t get too far too fast.

The mark left on Louis’ neck when Harry looks down is rather impressive if he does say so himself, not that Harry needs an excuse to mark Louis up so everyone knows he’s taken if they haven’t already noticed the wedding band on Louis’ ring finger that Harry sometimes finds _himself_ gazing at.

Harry pulls his shirt over his head and corkscrews his hand around Louis’ cock.

Louis’ hips are circling erratically and Harry wants to commend him on his self-control for not thrusting up, but Harry knows Louis is a sucker for praise (pun intended) so he refrains. Instead he sits up and struggles to pull the lube out their top draw without removing his hand from Louis. Removing the lube itself was a struggle in itself, but add a whiny Louis and everything becomes ten times harder and one finds it hard to focus. Once he’s accomplished both he straddles Louis’ legs, bringing his spare hand to Louis’ mouth.

He taps Louis’ bottom lip twice before Louis comes to and registers what Harry wants and immediately pulls Harry’s index and middle finger into his wet mouth.

Louis’ eyes flutter close as he puts his all in suckling on Harry’s fingers, he sucks them gradually further into his mouth without Harry even needing to prompt him.

The hand on Louis’ cock had come to an almost complete stop as Harry became immersed in the way Louis’ cheeks hallowed as he tongued and sucked around and between Harry’s two fingers. Louis made no attempt to be clean, the whole thing was messy – Louis knew what he wanted and was eager to be as quick and efficient to get it. Harry had saliva gathering around his knuckles and all he could do was watch how Louis’ eyelids fluttered.

Harry’s cock is throbbing painfully hard between his legs and he shifts and begins to move his fingers in time with Louis’ sucking. “Want me to open you up now?”

Louis makes an eager noise behind Harry’s fingers so he slips his fingers from Louis’ mouth to open the tub of tube and coat his fingers (because once upon a time they’d trusted only saliva and well... they’d learnt from that experience).

Harry crawls down Louis’ body and separates his legs until his hole is revealed. Harry peppers light kisses along Louis’ upper thighs as he gets his lubed finger and massage his rim. Louis swallows loudly at the sensation and his hips twitch, a hand coming down to grip Harry’s hip and the other still underneath his pillow.

It doesn’t take long for Louis to loosen up enough for Harry to push his finger into Louis’ tight hole.

Harry takes a moment to breathe and just appreciate how Louis’ arse feels and looks hugging tight and silky around his finger. When Harry looks up Louis’ face is a wonder, Harry is only a single finger in and Louis’ cheeky are already lightly flushed down to his chest, mouth parted and eyes closed.

Harry’s cock throbs like a reminder.

Harry brings his currently unoccupied hand up to Louis’ face to gently stroke his cheek with his thumb. Louis’ eyes open and he glances down to Harry with a soft smile and Harry can’t help but move up to kiss Louis, finger still pressed deep inside.

“Look so pretty when I’m between your legs, always wanna be between them,” Harry mumbles between kisses, finger drifting back down Louis’ face to toy tauntingly around Louis’ nipple.

“You say that every time we have sex,” replies Louis, voice a hushed tone, eyes drooping when Harry moves brings a second finger to feel around his rim.

Harry grins and rubs a thumb over Louis’ nipple, finger pressing with intention but not inside until Louis’ body is ready. “I say it because you never cease to amaze me, and I know you love it when I get sappy on you.”

Louis rolls his eyes and pouts. Harry huffs out a laugh and presses a kiss to his pursed lips. He moves back down, showering Louis’ collarbones and chest with tiny pecks. “Look so good full of my baby.”

“Look good full of your cock too,” Louis replies, voice catching when Harry finally presses the second finger into him.

“My cock and my baby,” Harry corrects as he crooks both fingers knowingly against Louis’ prostate. Louis’ eyes squeeze shit and he moans loudly. Harry notices and comments, “When baby comes you can’t be so loud, don’t wanna wake her up.”

“I can be quiet,” Louis breathes throatily, shifting and bringing his hand from out under the pillow – of which Harry sees a slither of red fabric follow – to grip Harry’s and intertwine their fingers tightly. Louis opens his legs wider to get as much as Harry can give. Harry presses his hips down and Louis’ cock rubs against his belly as he continues to squirm, pushing fervently against Harry’s fingers until he’s loose enough that Harry can tentatively  push in a third finger.

“Have to have my fingers constantly in your mouth, keep you quiet,” Harry added and Louis’ hips shot up at the thought, the angle consequently making Harry’s fingers press harshly onto his prostate.

 Louis walked his and Harry’s hands out to the corner of the bed and curled his other hand around the back of Harry’s neck to dig his fingers into the nape of his neck. He licked his lips before panting, “Always want your fingers in my mouth.”

“Dirty,” Harry replied teasingly before slowly pulling his fingers out of Louis and wiping them on the sheets beside him and as he’s lubing up his cock he says absently, “Love you.”

Louis’ features softened and he smiled brightly, his hand squeezing their intertwined fingers. “Love you too. Now get your dick in me.”

Louis’ stops digging his nails into Harry’s neck and begins to massage the spot as Harry takes his own cock in his hand and aligns in with Louis’ hole and finally begins to press in.

Both boys shudder out breaths when it slips passed Louis’ rim. Harry’s cock surrounded by the same tight heat his fingers had been previously and he knows could never get sick of this as he sinks deeper, inch after inch of his cock entering Louis’ arse.

Louis lets himself completely enjoy the feeling, eyes closed and fingers going blissfully lax in his hair and their joined hands, only just holding on as Harry continues to work himself inside. He’s making high grunts in the back of his throat, the occasional whimper and moan slipping out and Harry can’t help but lower his head to Louis’ neck and just rest in the head there.

“I wonder if Ang knows we’re having sex right now,” Harry mumbles, his hips circling as he lifts his head to be align with Louis’ face, eyes now open and looking quizzical.

“Please don’t stay stuff like that while you’re balls deep,” replies Louis as he takes Harry’s other hand and links it with his own and reaches to the other side of the bed so he’s completely stretched out. He wraps his legs around Harry’s waist who is now looking very sheepish. “Now go. Move.”

So Harry moves, he squeezes his and Louis’ fingers and pulls out almost completely and thrusts back in quick and deep, knocking Louis’ prostate head on that makes him wail out and Harry grunts out about Louis never being able to be quiet.

“Harry,” Louis gasps, arching into Harry and his cock rubs against his stomach as he chases after the movement. He continues to squirm and babble nonsense as Harry pounds into his relentlessly.

“If you weren’t already pregnant you’d be so eager to get knocked up again,” Harry grunts out, unlinking one of their hands to grip one of Louis’ thighs to drape it tighter around him, pace quickening and Harry changes his angle and stretch Louis out. “One baby isn’t going to be enough for you is it? You’ll need three, four little version of us running around. You’ll judge me for wanting to be a soccer mum and how I make crustless sandwiches. Love the thought of having a big family with you. I can’t wait until we can eat at the dinner table as a family. Fuck, I bet you look so cute spooning food into a toddler’s mouth.”

Harry doesn’t even care that he’s babbling because Louis is nodding his head rapidly and pushing out little noises in agreement and they’re a match made in heaven and how did Harry get so lucky. How did he get lucky enough to get such a pretty boy with such pretty qualities and want to make a pretty family with Harry and _fuck_ Harry can’t wait to raise a family with him for the rest of his life and grow old together.

Louis tightens around Harry and he loses it, his movements becoming sporadic and he slips almost but Louis is moaning so loud and high and his fingers are tight enough around his own that his nails are pressing half-moons into his knuckles and then Louis comes. He comes all over himself and all over Harry. His eyes are squeezed closed and his head is thrown back in ecstasy gasping for air before going limp. Louis just came untouched from Harry rambling about their family and everything is so wet.

“So wet baby,” Harry mumbles, his movements still going harshly and then Louis’ eyes fly open.

“Harry,” Louis replies seriously and Harrys eyebrows furrow as he looks up and Louis expression is very different from how it was two seconds ago so he painfully pauses his thrust.

“What’s up baby?”

“I don’t mean to alarm you when I say this okay babe?” Louis starts and Harry quickly nods before Louis continues, “I think my water just broke.”

Harry deflates. He is almost positive he momentarily blacks out. Once he comes to his senses Louis has significantly paled so he asks, “Are you sure?”

Now Louis scowls and he unclasps their hands to push Harry off him and tries to look down but his stomach successfully blocks his view. “I don’t bloody well know Harry, Jesus. You’re literally still deep inside me and I have a bloody baby covering my view so I can’t check.” He runs his fingers through his sweaty hair to calm himself down.

With that said Harry frowns and gently pulls out of Louis and looks between his legs, and well, the sheets around them are now damp and he is sitting in a puddle. Harry blanches. “Oh, yeah okay. Yeah your- ah- it did- your water I mean- yeah it broke.”

Louis looks at him blankly before blinking a few times and sitting up to look at where Harry’s eyes are now fixed and he whispers, “Oh shit.”

Harry takes a moment to pinch himself and try to remember what Kath told him when they first chose her to be their midwife but he can only remember flashes of it and he’s panting and Louis looks ready to faint and they need to get to a hospital because Louis is literally about to have a body and that kicks in the adrenaline.

Harry gets to his feet quickly, stumbling off the bed as he begins to race around their room like a crazed, headless chicken. “I’m going to get a cloth to clean us off then I’m going to get the baby bag and you need to get dressed and I need to get dressed and oh god, the car needs to be started, and the house keys are in the kitchen. Do I need to grab food? What about towels? Louis, did we fill up the car recently? Fuck, what if we run out of petrol, I’ll have to carry you.”

Harry continues to talk to himself as he rushes into their ensuite to grab the cloth they’d dampened earlier and quickly wiped himself down before bringing the cold cloth with him for Louis. He gasped when he saw Louis gingerly pulling his jeans on, “Louis I haven’t even wiped you down.”

Louis looked up and his eyes were wild. “Harry I’m literally getting ready to give birth I honestly don’t care if I have dry cum on me.”

Harry nods like Louis has just answered every question he ever had before looking around uselessly for somewhere to put the cloth.

“Give me the damn cloth,” demands Louis and Harry panics and throws it in his general direction. “I’m going to put this away you get dressed and then get the keys and your phone and find the damn baby bag and I’m going to try not to faint and panic even though I’m pretty sure I can feel labour pains coming and oh god, Harry I feel like I’m going to shit myself I’m not ready we should’ve listened to those lessons Kath gave us you idiot.”

Harry goes to open his mouth and argue that it really wasn’t his fault that they’d been too turned on about the fact they were really, actually raising a family together. That had been both their faults for having a domestic, family related kink, but as Harry went to open his mouth he remembered that Louis was actually in labour so maybe he should just focus on the first part of the sentence that was logical and not focus on Louis bringing up the past.

Harry nodded and hurried to catch the clothes Louis had been busy pulling from their closet and tossed at Harry. He quickly pulled the clothing on and double checked he had definitely put everything the right way up and nothing was inside out before addressing Louis and repeating what he had previously said, “Okay, you need to try and not faint. I’m going to get the keys and my phone.”

 

Angharad had no idea what was going on, one minute she was doing her usual and floating around Louis’ womb and then the next it felt like a giant suction had begun to pull her out and at this point she was gripping onto whatever she could because she wasn’t ready to enter the real world, she didn’t want to be birthed. What if this was one of Suzie’s plans? What if she woke up somewhere else and this was one giant dream?

The sounds of Louis’ rapid heartbeat did nothing to calm her and neither did Harry’s frantic talking and how did everything so suddenly take a turn for the worst? How did everything so suddenly go from enjoying the sounds of Louis moaning and engaging in love making to child birth?

 

Louis listened to the sound of Harry rush around their house frantically, the house and car keys clinking together and echoing around the house, and why was Harry even running around the house and nearing the guest bedroom considering nothing was there.

“Harry we need the baby bag what are you looking for in the damn guest room?” Louis called through gritted teeth as an intense feeling rushed through his body and not a good kind of feeling either. Definitely not a sexual aftershock.

“I can’t remember where I put it!” Harry called back hysterically and stumbled into their bedroom looking like an utter mess.

Louis looked at him with wide eyes and questioned, “Harry I literally packed it three days ago, how do you just forget where you put it?” Harry simply looked at him helplessly. Louis sighed loudly and massaged his stomach as another wave of pain came. “We don’t have time for this Harry for God’s sake give me my phone.”

Harry pouted and dug his phone out of his pocket anyhow and tossed it to Louis from the doorway which he caught easily. “I’ll look for the bag,” mumbled Harry as Louis began to type away on the phone with quick fingers so he inched around their room with hunched shoulders and looked behind every surface (even picking up the clothes they’d just tossed on the floor as if a relatively large bag could’ve slipped under there without them noticing.

Louis put the phone to his ear and looked at the damp patch behind him that was a very confronting reminder that this was happening, he was about to give birth. The contractions that were hitting him quite quickly were also a pretty big reminder that this really wasn’t the time to be messing around to look for a baby bag but if Louis knew Harry at all he knew that he would _refuse_ to leave the house until everything was in check.

The phone rang for four beats until Katharine answered with her professional, strictly business voice. “Hello this is Katharine speaking.”

Louis felt himself relax and he rubbed his temple with a closed fist. “Kath I’m so sorry to be calling you at this time.”

He heard shuffling on the other side of the line before it went silent and Katharine spoke again, “Lou, no it’s okay what’s wrong, why are you calling me at quarter to eleven?”

Louis lifted his legs as Harry crawled around him to open up their bedside draw. Now the boy was just being pregnancy stupid, there was no way the damn bag would have fit in their bedside draw. Louis scowled and brought one of his feet harshly against his back. “Harry, Jesus Christ the bag isn’t going to be in there. Be logical.” Harry looked up at Louis with a deep blush before nodding and silently gesturing to their ensuite as if it may have mystically disappeared into there.

Louis waited for Harry to enter the other room before addressing Katharine again. “Remember when we were discussing code words or numbers for emergencies with the baby?” Katharine made a noise of approval and there was more shuffling. “Well we never made a code for the baby deciding to come while Harry and I were engaging in intercourse and Harry not being able to find the baby bag after looking for almost ten minutes.” Louis is pretty sure he hears something crash and break on Katharine’s side of the phone call and then it’s complete silence. “Kath?”

Katharine cursed under her breath before answering frantically, “I’m going to need you to repeat that again and slower because I don’t think I heard you right.”

“My water broke, the baby is coming,” repeated Louis and Kath gasped loudly and cursed again.

“Holy shit okay, are you going in an ambulance or is Harry driving you? Have you packed extra socks? Why are you still at home you have no idea how long it might take for you to start crowning Louis this is a real baby this isn’t time to be messing around you need to get to the hospital straight away. I need to get dressed as well so I can meet you there and help deliver the baby because I know how scared you and Harry are going to be. We are so underprepared. God I’m actually going to start praying right here and now Louis, I’m about to get on my knees and pray.”

Louis whined in the back of his throat and massaged his temples harder. “Kath I needed you to be calm Harry and I are both freaking the fuck out, you’ve done this before you’re meant to be telling me how to remain calm. I already have Harry losing the plot and looking for the baby bag in draws and the laundry basket.”

“Didn’t you guys say you were going to put it under the bassinette or your bed?” asked Kath and Louis tried to think back to the day they’d carefully packed everything into the medium sized bag full of supplies Kath had triple checked as if it held the key to her heart and soul.

Louis brought the phone away from his ear and turned on the speaker option before calling out to Harry, “Babe did you leave it under the crib or our bed?”

“Did you call Kath?” replied Harry as he stuck his head out of the ensuite. Katharine coughed through the phone and Harry rushed forward. “Kath help, the baby is coming.”

Katharine made a noise that sounded like a wheeze before static and Katharine cursing came through the phone. “Sorry I dropped my phone, I was changing and happened to forget my phone was resting on my shoulder and yes Harry, I am aware Louis just told me you cheeky boys.”

“Kath now isn’t the time for teasing.”

There was more shuffling on Kath’s side and the sound of a door slamming closed. “Sorry. Harry you need to find the baby bag because if Louis is having contractions it means his body is preparing and you don’t want to be on your way to the hospital and he pops out a baby. I’m leaving my place now so I’ll be waiting for you guys to arrive so I can be with Louis during the birth if you feel to nauseous Harry.”

Harry crossed his arms stubbornly and said with a pout, “I’m not going to be too nauseous.”

Louis scoffed and kicked Harry with the end of his sockless foot. “You’ll be beside me doing breathing techniques to calm yourself down even though you swear they’re for me. I know baby.”

“I want to be there to support you,” argued Harry, his frown going down further and Louis rolled his eyes and stood up carefully before pushing Harry out of their room.

“Go find the bag you idiot.”

Louis took the phone off speaker and pressed it to his ear just as Katharine began to speak again, “I’m glad you two are having a laugh really-” Louis cut Katharine as he sharply took a in a breath as a pain in his spine, and well, everywhere, hit him fiercely and when she spoke again Louis could clearly make out the frown in her voice, “-As I was just about to say: Louis if your contractions are irregular or very close in timing you two need to get to the hospital as soon as possible. Forget the baby bag if you have to.”

Louis looked at the hand that had unintentionally gripped the doorway with before glancing at Harry who was still standing in front of him with deep wrinkles in his forehead as he frowned. “Once we get there Kath we aren’t going to want to leave just so we can get Ang clothing.”

There was silence on the other side of the phone and Louis tensed and clenched his eyes closed as another contraction hit him and maybe they should just leave without the baby bag unless Harry happened to stumble upon it in the nursery, even though he was sure they hadn’t put it in there.

He listened to Katharine’s shoes hit the concrete outside her house, her car unlocking and being turned on and put in gear before she replied, “I’m not simply referring to the clothes Louis, you know that. She’s mid-forty weeks which is rare and can be dangerous for both you and the baby and you don’t want to be messing around with that. I know you’ve been told in most cases its fine but you still don’t want to risk it Lou. I’ve been pushing doctors and you and Harry to have this baby early just in case, but as you know the fluids in your body are keeping up with Angharad’s growth and she seems smaller than she should be and I just,” Katharine paused to take a deep breath and turn her car radio down, the blinking of her indicator could be heard faintly. “Louis I want this baby to be safe and healthy and I want you to be as well. You two are my main concern and I need you to understand where I’m coming from. Angharad is a newborn, she isn’t going to be concerned if she’s naked for the first little bit of her birth, the hospital will supply clothing then Harry and I can search for the silly bag.”

Louis bit his lip and rubbed his stomach and exhaled quietly. Harry had walked to the nursery with his shoulders hunched and Katharine had a point. Louis walked in the direction of the nursery, a sway in his step and why were they spending so much damn time looking for this bag?

Louis looked inside the nursery and saw harry looking helplessly around the room. “H we need to go, like right now.”

Harry spun around and he had paled completely in colour and why was this so tiring and stressful and why were they still standing around.

Louis stumbled over the Harry as yet another contraction hit and pulled him out of the room and handed the phone to Harry before explaining, “My contractions are getting really close together and we don’t want to risk anything bad happening so we need to go now. You and Kath can come get the baby bag tomorrow. Now please talk to Kath and get yourself together I need you calm Harry, please, I’m scared and nervous and I need you to be calm for me.”

Harry watched Louis for a moment before curling his free hand around the nape of Louis’ neck to pull him into a deep kiss and it was silly how calm it instantly made the two. “I love you so much,” Harry mumbled against Louis’ lips and he nodded in response. “I’m sorry for freaking out. You go get in the car and I’ll quickly grab my coat and have a quick talk with Kath and then we’ll be on our way.”

Louis nodded again and rested his head against Harry’s chest for a moment, simply for a breather. He pressed on the side of his stomach where a sharp pain was coming from and looked up at Harry with a weak smile before kissing him again quickly.

The two walked out of the room and Harry quietly talked to Katharine. Louis watched him walk in the direction of their bedroom and that’s when he saw it.

He opened his mouth to warn Harry, but it was too late.

Harry’s right foot caught on the shoulder strap of the baby bag that was hanging out from under their bed and he fell with a high pitched wail.

Louis rushed forward to help Harry up from where he’d narrowly missed knocking himself out on their bedside table and was laughing to Katharine about how he’d found the baby bag.

“You stupid, stupid boy!” Louis scolded as he pulled Harry up who was shaking with laughter. “Are you okay?”

Harry nodded and giggled into the phone before calming himself down to close the conversation with Katharine, “We’ve found the bag so I guess we’ll definitely be on our way, we shouldn’t be longer than half an hour.”

Harry pulled his lips into a straight line as he listened intently to what Kath said next before humming in affirmation and muttering a goodbye.

“Let’s go deliver a baby,” said Harry firmly, pocketing the phone and kneeling down to pull the baby bag from under the bed and swing it over his shoulder.

(On the way mood fly like a rollercoaster off its tracks.

Harry ends up in tears. It’s all Louis fault really, after all, who decides to crave donuts enroute to the hospital? Louis apparently.

_“I want a donut Haz,” whined Louis for the third time and his stomach gurgled loudly as if it would make Harry change his mind._

_“Lou, we’re literally ten minutes from the hospital can’t you wait until after you’ve had the baby?” replied Harry, not taking his eyes from the road to watch Louis who was pouting stubbornly and only breaking when a contraction hit him right in the spine._

_“I will have the baby right here on these seats if you don’t buy me a donut,” Louis bickered and Harry sighed loudly before indicating into the turnoff for the donut joint._

_“If you start crowning while we’re in the drive-thru don’t say I didn’t tell you so.”_

When they’re leaving Louis gets a particularly hard contraction that forces him to practically throw his donut into the glass in front of him and cause Harry to slam on the brakes, narrowly missing the car in front of them. Louis flings forward, grunting when his seatbelt stops him from going more than a few inches forward.

It’s a chain reaction that leads Harry to tears as he pulls over to double, triple check that Louis and the baby are alright and Louis in tears at the loss of his donut.

Along the way Louis insists that he’s begun to crown so Harry revs the gas and breaks the speed limit, swerving in between cars like they’re in the middle of some fast-paced car chase before Louis realises he just needs to let out some gas.)

Once they make it to the hospital Louis can barely walk with the way he’s body is aching in places he didn’t realise could ache and Harry is in near tears from the way Louis keeps whimpering and whining and everything is a mess and why did they take so many pit stops, why did they not learn from the baby bag situation (which speaking of Harry had left in the car in their frenzy anyway).

Harry is just about to seat Louis down so he can explain to the receptionist that his husband is steadily approaching labour when he sees Katharine rushing towards the two with a wheelchair in tow, her business face strong and proud and if Harry didn’t feel like he was going to collapse from the nerves running through his body Katharine could’ve made him quake in his boots then and there.

“You two idiots took your time. C’mon, you’re lucky I’m so top of things and already have your room ready,” Katharine scolded pushing the wheelchair beside Louis so he could sit in it, his face contorted as the contractions had little to any breaks between them.

“It’s not my fault he threatened to destroy my car if I didn’t buy him donuts,” whined Harry and Katharine glared at him as Louis whined loudly from his seat.

“He could’ve eaten them afterwards Harry for god’s sake.”

Harry threw his hands up in anguish. “I said that to him I swear.”

Katharine ignored his comment and quickly wheeled Louis in the direction to his room, Harry following pathetically behind.

 

Louis is in labour for just under five hours, a beautiful baby girl born at four-fifteen in the morning.

The labour process consisted of tears from Harry as he gripped Louis’ clammy hands and talked him through deep breathing exercises before Louis got sick of it and slapped Harry away to call for Katharine to come over and simply hold his hand and not speak. Harry gets moved behind the cloth and he spends fifteen minutes watching Louis crowning before he feels faint and has to sit down.

He calls Suzie and Tammy at a point, it goes straight to voicemail unsurprisingly and he leaves a brief message with the soundtrack of doctors and Louis’ cries in the background. It sends the message quite obviously.

Louis was halfway through pushing out Angharad when he began to cry and ask for Harry to return to his side. Harry hovered uselessly before Kath sighed and pushed Harry forward to take Louis hand and demonstrate how to push Louis’ hair off his sweaty forward and just be a supportive husband because apparently child birth dumbed him down. For a the last five minutes Harry and Louis stay pressed forehead to forehead, Harry muttering little encouragements to every whimper or wail Louis supplied.

When Harry is asked to cut the umbilical cord he is damp and ready to sleep and has to get one of the doctor’s to help him because he has no strength, but it’s worth it when he gets to hold Angharad for the first time after she’s been cleaned up and dressed in one of her small onesies and run his fingers over the fine hairs on her head. A child to call his own with her ten fingers and ten toes.

Her eyes are a pale blue and Harry almost gets down and prays that they don’t change colours because it’s the Louis genes inside her and from her face he can’t find any similarities but that is beside the point because he can change the original picture he had of his lips and Louis’ nose because now he has his actual daughter, there in his arms. He wants to cry a little and he probably would be crying if he hadn’t cried all the liquid out of his body during Louis’ labour process.

Harry turns to Louis in awe and Louis looks like he’s being pumped full of sleeping pills with the way his eyes are drooping and Harry shouldn’t feel as much love as he does in that moment.

Katharine pats down Louis’ sweaty head with a cool cloth to bring down the temperature he’d somehow accumulated.

“Let me,” Louis calls groggily form the hospital bed. “I want to hold her.”

Katharine smiles at Harry and gently takes Angharad out of his arms to wrap her like a burrito before handing her to Louis’ outstretched arms. Harry watches in a daze, hands following so he can run his fingers slowly down her tiny face. Everything feel so surreal.

“Hi,” whispers Louis, thumbing lightly across her closed eyelids. His voice catches when he talks, “Jesus.” It sits in the air and then Louis lets out a snuffle and Harry blindly grabs for the guest chair to sit down before his knees collapse under him. “She’s so beautiful.”

“Yeah,” Harry agrees and leans forward to press a kiss to Louis’ forehead. “And she’s ours.”

Louis stops looking at Angharad to direct his gaze at Harry and his cheeks flush and he can’t stop smiling and now Harry is smiling and they’re both smiling at each other and it’s so corny but they’re so happy and _fuck_ , they’re going to raise a family together. This is their daughter that they’re going to take care of for the rest of their lives and love unconditionally and Katharine is probably still in the room in a corner but this is their moment and nothing could ruin that, like at all.

There is a hesitant knock on the door and muffled frantic whispering and it’s no secret who it is behind that door. Harry apologetically looks away from Louis to meet Kath’s eye with a short nod.

Katharine opens the door to reveal a very tired Suzie and Tammy, phone and camera already posed and shutters going off and Louis scoffs quietly, gently rocking the shifting handful that is their daughter in his arms.

“You three look terrible,” whispered Tammy and Harry picked up the spare pillow draped over his chair to toss it in her general direction which she easily dodged.

“You don’t look too crash hot yourself,” Louis retorted and the attention of the room was instantly on him and the small bundle of genetics in his arms and the mood softened from the playful edge it was taking.

It’s fascinating to watch the way everyone’s face softens as they drift closer to the bed and Louis. The only mood killer is the fact Suzie is still taking photos.

“Ang,” Louis says, slowly turning the baby in his arms around to face the girls (including Kath). “Meet Aunty Suzie and Tammy and your Godmother Katharine.”

Katharine gasps and quickly covers her mouth, her eyes shining with tears which causes Tammy to start crying openly and soon enough Suzie is crying to, crouched down on the ground balling quietly because this is happening. Louis and Harry have a family. That thought brings Louis to a fresh round of tears and Harry takes Angharad from Louis’ arms so Louis and the girls can bring it in for a big group hug.

Harry pulls out Louis’ phone from his pocket to snap a shot of the hug and then shamelessly takes a photo of Angharad looking up at Harry in awe. Every moment seems picture perfect, but that could just be the fact it was now five in the morning and Harry knew Louis still had dried cum sticking to his chest.

For a moment the noise around Harry turns to a pleasant buzz and nothing is really focused aside from himself and Angharad; nothing briefly matters aside from her soft skin and baby smell and the way her hair is curling at the ends, he can’t focus on anything but the way she blinks sluggishly at Harry as he rocks her against his chest. Can’t feel anything but love and the tightness in his lungs when he can’t look away from the being he and Louis brought into this world that he’s allowed to shower in love and affection and it’s everything Harry wants and more, he knows that for certain now.

The mood is broken when Tammy announces, “Alright enough mushy stuff. I want to hold the baby.”

From there it’s a cycle of passing Angharad from person to person and Harry trying to keep Louis calm and assure him no one is going to drop their daughter even though he’s not even entirely convinced himself.

Angharad doesn’t start fussing until she has gone around twice and Suzie is whispering something to her with Tammy attempting to subtly take photos of the moment and its quarter to six and Louis is looking around helplessly as Angharad grows more agitated.

“All right, I think she’s done being fiddled with and photographed,” Katharine says once Angharad starts whining loudly and wiggling around in Suzie’s arms. Louis’ expression goes from drowsily calm to extreme distress quick as lightning. Katharine removes Angharad out of Suzie’s arms and away from Tammy’s prying gaze to place her gently back against Louis’ chest before ushering the two girls to sit down on the couch on the far corner, far away from Louis’ bed.

Everyone slowly drifts to sleep, Suzie and Tammy on their couch which admittedly doesn’t look very comfortable in the way their limbs overlap the other, Angharad snuffling away quietly in her plastic crib the hospital supplied, Katharine had left half an hour ago to drop by Louis and Harry’s house to make some last minute preparations for when they get discharged later that afternoon once both Louis and Angharad had been checked over that everything was well and safe.

The only two left awake were Harry and Louis, facing each other on the surprisingly comfortable hospital bed whispering quietly.

“She has your jawline,” says Louis offhandedly and Harry snorts loudly which causes Louis to laugh and soon they’re both trying to cover each other’s mouths to stop laughing.

Harry grins and sticks his head over Louis’ shoulder to admire Angharad before replying, “She has a mixture of our noses. I’m not sure where she got those lips from though.”

Louis turned his head around slightly and fought off a smile as he teased, “Got them from her great ancestors.”

“I hope she keeps the blue eyes, want her to look more like you,” Harry says softly like it’s something private. Louis turns back to face Harry with a small, fond smile. Harry reached up and traces the curve of Louis’ eyebrow before running a thumb over his cheek.

Louis leans forward to kiss Harry softly and mumbles, “I hope she gets a mixture of both our eye colours. Be fifty percent you, sixty percent me.” Harry pulled back with a raised brow and Louis shrugged before smiling innocently.

“You do realise that comes to a hundred and ten percent right?”

Louis presses a kiss to Harry’s nose and causes him to cross his eyes to follow the movement. Louis pressed two teasing kisses on the corner of Harry’s mouth before responding, “I’m the better looking one so I want her to look more like me.”

“I’m not even going to argue with that because it’s true,” Harry say, rolling his eyes and wrapping an arm around Louis so he could curl around Harry’s form.

 Louis looked up from where he was now mushed into Harry’s chest and Harry’s heart stuttered like it did more times than not when he looked at Louis and saw a visual that physically stumped his heart and brain.

Louis’ eyelashes fluttered, a grin grew because Louis knew from how Harry’s gaze had glazed over that one of the heart stumbling moments had happened.

Harry only partially regrets telling Louis about those moments, but he doesn’t really when he remembers the way Louis became practically jelly in his arms, Harry’s hand around his waist holding him up. Louis had gone soft eyed and they’d kissed for a solid half hour and had some pretty great sex afterwards. Harry doesn’t really regret it all, not a bit.

Harry shifts forward to kiss Louis but is cut short when Angharad begins to cry from beside the bed. Louis snickers at Harry’s pout and quickly kisses him before untangling himself from Harry to sit up and remove her from her temporary crib, holding her gently.

In that moment where the sun is streaming into their room and they haven’t had a wink of sleep in twenty-four hours Harry understand what people mean when they say they don’t have to worry about not having enough room in their heart to love both their significant other and their child, because Harry’s heart expands in his chest and something deep blooms and Harry wants to say something poetic and call it a flower; when really it’s the way Louis’ right eye has dry eye gunk and his eyes are glittering in the light. It’s the way Ang has somehow gotten her arm out of her wrap and is grasping the air in front of Louis’ face with her tiny fingers. It’s the way they get to go home with their daughter in a few hours and actually be a family. It could just be the shuffling of clothes in the corner of the room where Suzie and Tammy are still sound asleep. Whatever is in the air at that moment makes Harry realise he’ll never run out of love for these two no matter what happens.

Louis meets Harry’s soft gaze with a just as soft expression and Harry knows he understands and thinks the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Gryles.


End file.
